


Don’t Leave

by ambrolleings



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, the shield - Freeform, the shields last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolleings/pseuds/ambrolleings
Summary: takes place after the shield’s last chapter.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Don’t Leave

he couldn’t watch him walk away again. the last time he let him leave an arena like this, he almost died in the months that followed. so while roman was walking him out to his car, wishing him all the luck in the world, seth stayed behind. he couldn’t bare it. he was losing the biggest part of the only thing that mattered. it was too much. he found him self reflecting on the past four months. then the past six years. wondering what went wrong and where. he wouldn’t cry. he couldn’t cry. not anymore....

they’d just finished the shield’s last chapter. their last chapter. everything pounded in his head. the memories too fresh, too new. never in a million years would he have seen this coming. it was supposed to be the three of them running the whole damn business. but no. in reality it was just two of them. it wasn’t fair. dean was never given the chance to take over. all his good ideas, all the things that would have blown the roof off the place... they all got cut. every single time. and now here they are. they’d just waked out to the ring together... for the last time. they’d just stood out in the middle of the ring, and out their fists out to thousands of screaming fans... for the very last time. he was fine. he wasn’t gonna cry. but then dean had to open his fat mouth. and as dean opened his mouth, seth’s flood gates opened too. every single word dean said was beating against his skull. that voice he might never hear again providing the soundtrack to his memories. 

roman called him over. dean looked back, an almost pleading look in his eyes. but seth couldn’t make his feet move. so he stood there. he watched roman and dean embrace. he watched as dean sighed and shook his head, taking one last look around the locker room. he watched, unable to speak, as dean walked passed him, making his way to the door. dean understood how hard this was for seth. he knew how hard it was. so as he made his way out of the locker room, he looked seth dead in the eye. didn’t hug him, or touch him in any way. he looked him dead in the eyes, and muttered two words rollins would never forget. two words that would follow rollins to the grave. with a shaky breath dean uttered these two words so no one else could here. tears threatened seths eyes again as he soaked those two words in...

“thanks rollins”


End file.
